


Wait

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [26]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omegaverse, beta!burr, hamilton doesnt die au, omega!hamilton, tw: abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conclusion to my ABO!Hamilton world. Hamilton is off to face Burr in their duel, and things don't end the way either of them expected it to. </p><p>--</p><p>“On the count of ten…” </p><p>Who spoke? Was it him? Burr? He couldn’t tell, the wind was in his ears, a hollow noise really, whispering to him, reminding him this was the exact spot Philip dueled. </p><p>Hamilton felt even colder as he retraced his son’s last steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> The last part (before the spinoff ending if it's even wanted lmfao) to my series. I just wanna say thanks to everyone who followed it from the start. 
> 
> Anyway I stray away from historical and musical canon at the end, like a lot, like Hamilton survives. But whether or not that's actually better for him is debatable. Trust me.

Hamilton’s rashness always got the better of him. His cursed pride pushed back the acknowledgement that a duel was the worst thing he could ever agree do. He couldn’t let Burr go around and call him out for not respecting a challenge like this. 

So Hamilton did what any logical man who was scared of what his wife would say when she already lost a person she loved to duels; he lied to her. He wrote a beautiful last will, just in case, and he thought about Laurens. 

Laurens would have been cheering him on when they were younger. He would have been thrilled to hear Hamilton was finally fed up with Burr, enough to duel him. Laurens would have been his second if he could. 

Hamilton bit his lip and signed the letter with his name before he donned his coat. His eyes lingered to the pistols on his desk. It felt stupid to think he son was watching over him, begging him to not do it. He pocketed the gun and grabbed his glasses, pushing them onto his face as he made his way out the door.

Who would have guessed he would end up dueling Aaron Burr?

\--

The weather was chilly crossing the river, and the omega was glad for his coat. 

He didn’t talk much, only saying a few words to thank his friend for being his second, though, friend was a stretch; Hamilton didn’t have many friends left anyway. Those he still considered “close” were nothing but acquaintances to him now. 

Hamilton looked up at the sky and frowned, his eyebrows knitting together at the way the rising sun didn’t warm him any. 

Maybe the weather wasn’t to blame for why he felt so cold. 

\--

Omegas didn’t usually duel, though it was a social rule that on the dueling grounds status didn’t matter; off of them, most people would be distraught. Omegas were still considered weak, needing protection, unable to form their own opinions outside of an alpha’s guidance. 

Hamilton always lived his life to stomp the stereotypes about omegas. He had worked hard to achieve what he had, coming to America as a bastard immigrant and omega. 

He didn’t have much to say as he drew first position. No fancy words or angry slurs like his younger days would have brought. No, Hamilton was tired. 

The trigger on his gun felt heavy, reminding him of Philip. What did Philip think when he held this gun up to the air? The chances an omegan Hamilton would duel another arrogant alpha-wannabe beta yet again. 

Hamilton pushed his glasses up his nose and stared directly as the raw emotion on Burr’s face. His was so blank, but Burr’s eyes were lit with fire, determination to right a lifetime of wrongs.

Burr might have had a couple points, Hamilton had done some nasty things to his character, but the tradeoff felt even in Hamilton’s opinion. But it wasn’t worth dying for, was it? 

Hamilton could shoot, his aim was certainly better. He could kill Burr, but would it bring Philip back? Would it fix anything? He wasn’t sure he could handle more blood on his hands, even if it was Burr’s. 

“On the count of ten…” 

Who spoke? Was it him? Burr? He couldn’t tell, the wind was in his ears, a hollow noise really, whispering to him, reminding him this was the exact spot Philip dueled. 

Hamilton felt even colder as he retraced his son’s last steps. 

They turned on ten paces, and twenty feet away from each other, Hamilton and Burr started to count in unison. 

Would Burr shoot him? Should he shoot Burr? 

Hamilton got to seven and looked back up to the sky, his arm following suit. 

But at ten, two gunshots rang in the air. 

The omega felt at peace, he felt… blissful. He felt, oddly aroused?

His throat seized as the gun dropped from his hands. Confused, he carefully reached up to touch his neck, the warm blood dripping felt hot on his fingertips. 

He looked to Burr, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion as he held onto the side of his neck. The glands releasing bonding chemicals into his bloodstream sent a wave of dizziness through the omega. He knew it didn’t add up, the way his neck pulsed from the gunshot, the way it spread heat through his body and how Burr’s voice seemed so distant in his ears. The sound of his blood gushing was louder. 

Burr shot him in the neck, and it feels… good.

Hamilton took a step forward, reaching for the beta before he crumpled to the ground. 

“WAIT!” 

\---

When Hamilton woke up in a hospital bed, he was handed a mirror. Even with the pain in his throat, even knowing how the wound was received, the gut wrenching realization the bond site on the side of his neck was claimed with an ugly gash that mimicked an alpha's love. That the mark that looked so eerily similar to a bite was made from Burr, it made Hamilton's stomach turn. He would have to live the rest of his life with a gunshot that looked just like the beta had bitten him, like he had bonded with him. He'd never be free of the reminder of Burr now; he wore a scar that told the world he was the product of Burr's petty attempts at revenge. 

As his throat seized from the anger, the omega's raspy voice hissed to the nurse. 

"Where is Aaron Burr?"

**Author's Note:**

> I told y'all in the end, Hamilton and Burr got together. Just not in a practical, consensual way. 
> 
> The mental damage alone to an omega's neck being damaged like that when that's a place strictly to showcase your mate will have serious social repercussions. Hamilton's reputation might have bounced back from The Reynolds' Pamphlet, but it'll never come back from "the omega claimed by a duel", and as for Burr, well, things never go smoothly for him when Hamilton's angry.
> 
> If you want to know more about what happens now that Hamilton survived, leave a review! 
> 
> Also there's fanart: http://pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com/post/148234150941/i-drew-fanart-for-my-hamilton-abo-au-where 
> 
> *edit*THIS SERIES is complete, the spin-off will not be happening. For your reference Burr and Hamilton end up together by misery alone and with the social damages done, they don't have many friends left but each other. I don't have the time or motivation to write out the entirety of what I planned to happen, if you're curious to what happens just message me and I'll send my outline notes.


End file.
